


表姐

by pengj



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 00:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20648543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pengj/pseuds/pengj
Summary: 预警：单人性转、乱lun





	表姐

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：单人性转、乱lun

白宇到的时候，其他三个人已经坐着聊了好一会儿了。  
白锦曦和朱依珑是好闺蜜，两人白天就约着逛街，晚上再叫各自的男友，四人饭局是白锦曦最爱。和温柔文静的朱依珑不同，白锦曦性格活泼开朗，和韩沉又正好是同事，所以一顿饭下来常常就听她一个人在“嘚锝嘚”。不过也亏得有她，免去不少尴尬。  
白宇拉开凳子坐下来，一看这满桌的螃蟹小龙虾，就知道是白锦曦的口味。他对白锦曦叽叽喳喳盘问他为啥这么晚才来的话聪耳不闻，期期艾艾半天，喊了声：“姐。”  
“嗯。”朱依珑应得像没应，声音几乎没有，只是把头埋得更低。  
“问你去哪儿了，这么晚才来？”白锦曦抬手给了白宇一下，又往白宇手里塞了一双筷子，“菜都凉了你知不知道，螃蟹冷了就不好吃了！快吃快吃！”  
白宇拿着筷子，夹了一块小龙虾里的年糕，上面鲜红的辣油让他皱眉。他总有一万个迟到的理由，四个人在一张桌子上吃饭的时候，他常常感觉自己在做梦，梦里是漫长像没有尽头的夏天，蝉鸣永不停歇。  
朱依珑是白宇表姐。夏天的时候家里总把白宇送去舅舅家避暑，但是舅舅舅妈经常出差，都是比他大7岁的表姐在照顾他。小时候白宇跟个萝卜头一样，总不长个，整天屁颠屁颠跟着姐姐，纤纤小手给他握着，走得慢也不会被姐姐嫌。白宇最喜欢表姐了，再热也要和姐姐挤着睡，晚上姐姐给他打扇子，轻轻柔柔的风里带着姐姐的香气。  
小萝卜头慢慢的长大，但姐却永远这么温柔这么美。白宇永远不会忘记他从门缝里看到姐涂甲油的样子。夏天很热，姐穿着宽松的短袖T配短裤，长长的腿屈在椅子上。姐把下巴搁在膝盖上，捏着小刷子在小拇趾上涂了个红色，擦掉了，又涂了黑色，也擦掉了。挑挑选选，最后定了半透明的蓝色，一颗脚趾一颗脚趾的仔细涂好，用小扇子扇干。姐把披肩的长发向后撩，腿往前舒展开，白嫩嫩的脚趾伸到阳光下，透着粉粉的光。把甲油收起来，姐伸了个懒腰，头侧着往后仰，贴在肉肉的手臂旁，圆润的胸挺着，t恤下摆扬起来，细细软软的腰白得晃眼。四角短裤也滑了下去，露出底裤的白色蕾丝，姐的屁股圆嘟嘟，肉都卡近椅背的镂空雕花里。夏日蝉鸣仿佛一下子响得震耳欲聋，等白宇反应过来得时候，他已经贴在门上弄脏了自己的内裤。  
夜里找借口说打雷了，表姐一个人会害怕，赖到表姐床上挤着睡。等表姐睡着以后，悄悄叼着姐的头发打手枪。一连几晚，胆子越来越大，都敢搂着姐蹭，高潮的时候没控制住，射在了姐的睡裙上。第二天做贼心虚，主动要求帮姐洗衣服，姐还很开心，觉得弟弟长大了，会疼人了，还做雪媚娘奖励他。白宇看着白白软软的雪媚娘，想着姐那一对奶子，一口咬下去，里面是香甜的奶油，鼻血一下子就下来了。给表姐吓了一跳，赶紧拿纸帮他止血。白宇看着他现象中的一对奶在眼前晃，鼻血更是流得止不住，赶紧闭上眼，躲进厕所里拍冷水。

“你看看人家韩沉，虾也剥好，蟹也撬开。”白锦曦托着腮向白宇眨眨眼，“还是朱依珑有福气呀，男朋友超体贴。”  
突然被点到名的朱依珑抬起头，正好撞上白宇看向她的双眼，她赶紧垂下眼帘，用密实的睫毛隔开对方深邃的眼神。她面前的碗里堆着四五只剥好的小龙虾，盘子里处理干净装满蟹黄的蟹壳旁边码着整整齐齐的蟹腿肉。但是白宇知道朱依珑不需要人给她剥小龙虾，她会用筷子在小龙虾的脑袋和身体之间戳一下，再夹起小龙虾嘬掉表面的辣油，咬住小龙虾的尾巴轻轻往后一扯，虾壳就褪下来了，整个过程不会沾到手。表姐最喜欢吃小龙虾，尤其是表面的辣油，每次吃完小嘴都辣得红红的，还会肿起来，就像一直嘟着嘴。  
白宇漫不经心地拿起一只螃蟹准备剥给白锦曦，拆开蟹壳时手滑了一下，立即在掌心剌开一条口，血冒了满手。白锦曦用纸巾给他按着伤口，但血很快浸透纸巾，滴到桌子上。最后还是朱依珑拿纯净水给白宇冲洗的伤口，又仔仔细细擦干净辣油，用了四张创可贴才勉强止住血。一顿饭吃得无滋无味，很早就散了。  
韩沉载朱依珑回家，她把头靠在车窗上，昏黄的街灯映着她的脸，大眼睛里有薄薄的雾。送到朱依珑家门口，韩沉俯身吻她，轻舔她的下唇，朱依珑安安静静的仰着头，嘴唇却没有张开。韩沉最是体贴，亲亲她的额头问她，是不是被血吓到了，朱依珑摇摇头，只说自己有点累，韩沉捏捏她的手，让她早点休息。等韩沉消失在楼道口，朱依珑才拿出钥匙开门。  
她怎么会被白宇的血吓到呢，从小白宇就最皮，身上小伤口没断过，有和其他小孩打架打破的、有翻墙摔的、还有为了摘朵漂亮的花给朱依珑被树枝刮的，小口子裹着灰和泥，每次都是朱依珑给他慢慢冲洗干净再止住血抹上药。  
唯有一次，白宇突然流起鼻血，朱依珑帮他止了半天都没止住，白宇自己跑进厕所里去拍水。朱依珑想着天气热给他去去火，弄了几棵折耳根熬上水，谁知水熬好了白宇都没从厕所出来，她心里着急，怕白宇是不是晕倒了。朱依珑本想敲门，但是厕所门没锁，手一碰就开了，白宇坐在马桶盖上，鼻血是止住了，但裤子却脱掉了，手上拿着件衣服包着腿间撸动，而那件衣服正是朱依珑早上才换下来的睡衣。  
朱依珑愣了一秒，转身就跑进房间把门反锁了起来，任白宇怎么敲都不开。她心乱如麻，窝在床上拿枕头包着脑袋，不想听白宇说话，也不想回答。白宇在门口喊了一阵，万般理由都找尽了，口水说干朱依珑也不理他。他扒着门缝往里看，只能看见朱依珑背对着门侧躺着，浑圆的屁股支着，裤子都卡进臀缝里。白宇只觉得又烦又闷，太阳穴直跳，被撞破自慰后稍许平息的欲望又翻腾而起。他在茶几下来找来一把剪刀撬门，老房子的木门旧锁根本经不起折腾，没两下就撬开了。  
没等朱依珑从床上坐起来，就被白宇抓住双手压了回去，少年人火热的身体覆上来，滚烫的呼吸喷在颈侧，坚硬的下身在腿根处乱戳。朱依珑慌乱地挣扎，扭着身体想把手抽出来，但白宇的力气大得让她心惊，一只手就把她紧紧桎梏，扭动间还被拉开了腿。  
“小宇！不行！”朱依珑吓哭了，她突然意识到面前的人已经不是从小跟她撒娇乖弟弟了，是一个成熟的、充满侵略性的男人了，她浑身发抖，不敢想接下来会怎么样，只好哭着求饶，“求你不要，小宇。”  
白宇隔着裤子使劲怼了几下，射在了姐姐臀缝里。他喘着气，放开了朱依珑的手，慢慢从朱依珑身上滑下去，趴在床边。朱依珑抱着自己的腿缩在床角，眼泪流得满脸都是。  
两人静静的呆了十几分钟，朱依珑吸吸鼻子对白宇说：“你走吧。回你家去。”  
白宇全身抖了一下，抬起头看朱依珑，明明是刚刚犯错的人，那双眼睛却全是无助和悲伤，看得朱依珑心里发虚，只好咬住下唇忍住心软的话。  
白宇抹掉眼眶里的眼泪，伸手握住了朱依珑的腿，朱依珑立即全身僵硬，怕他又要发难。但白宇只是捧着朱依珑的腿，吻了吻朱依珑的脚背，他吻得深情又珍重，让朱依珑甚至产生了被烫下烙印的错觉。一吻终了，白宇便离开了。  
朱依珑并不知道15岁的白宇是怎么空着手回到了另一个城市，春去冬来，之后十年，白宇再没回来过。

过了两周，白锦曦又组饭局。这次难得白宇没有迟到，倒是韩沉和白锦曦一起被工作缠住了，得晚来一会儿。顾及白宇得肠胃，这次白锦曦难得定了粥，她人虽然在路上，但是不耽误她电话遥控老板提前把粥滚好，只等她和韩沉一到就能立即开饭。服务生把两大盘干炒牛河端上来，送上卤好的牛杂，炉子上架着提前熬到炸开米花的白粥，又把配料码在桌边的架子上。粥煮开后，又由老板亲自服务，把新鲜的牛肉、猪肠、鸡蛋、依次滑进锅里，再洒进姜丝葱末调味。白宇隔着蒸汽看朱依珑，水汽袅袅，一会儿遮住她的唇，一会儿遮住她的眼。等老板把粥滚好，关掉火给他们一碗碗盛出来，白锦曦和韩沉就踩着点到了，打招呼脱外套好一阵热闹，又聊起今日办案时的惊险眉飞色舞。一顿饭吃到一半，韩沉手机响，案子没完，他和白锦曦得立即回局里。白锦曦呼呼两口喝掉粥，边擦嘴边交代白宇把朱依珑送回家，又和朱依珑贴脸拜拜依依不舍，才拎起外套和韩沉急匆匆走了。  
结完账以后朱依珑和白宇一前一后下楼梯，楼梯很窄还很暗，朱依珑捏着小包包慢慢在前面走，长发分两束放在肩前，露出一小片雪白的后颈，白宇忍不住看，又不敢多看。突然朱依珑晃了一下，眼见就要摔倒，白宇赶紧抓她得手臂，第一下没抓住，等第二下抓住的时候，朱依珑虽然没有摔倒，但是右脚被扭得着不了地了。  
白宇把朱依珑背回家，姐很轻，胸部软软的压在白宇背上，白宇只敢低头走路。他太熟悉姐家的楼道了，转过拐角的时候都仿佛能见到昔日的自己。他用手背托着姐的屁股，把人往上踮起来一些，又继续爬楼梯，他并不知道，姐在他背上咬紧了唇。  
进了门把姐轻轻安置在沙发上，白宇打开门边的鞋柜，清一色女鞋里夹着一双男款球鞋，那是他的鞋，放了十年，却一点灰尘都没有。白宇从底层拿出一双客用拖鞋换上，又把姐的拖鞋拿到沙发边，帮姐脱掉红底高跟鞋一看，脚踝肿了一圈。  
“药箱还是在这下面么？”白宇伸手在茶几下面转了一圈，果然摸到了药箱。  
朱依珑调整了一下自己的坐姿，又把脸侧的碎发别到耳后，她看着白宇把药油倒在手上搓热，心里紧张又慌乱，虽然她不敢承认，但是白宇握着她的腿亲吻脚背的画面，总是出现在她梦里。  
白宇又倒了些药油抹在姐的脚踝上，大手握住姐的脚踝，姐微微抖一下，白宇仿佛没发现，只是顺着脚轻轻往上推到小腿，又慢慢转下来推到脚背。药油均匀的覆盖在微肿的脚踝周围，在白宇的搓揉下逐渐发热，烫得姐得腰都微微发颤。白宇问她：“姐现在怎么不涂指甲油了？”  
姐的眼泪一下就涌出来，她勉强用颤抖的声音岔开话题：“太痛了，别揉了。”  
白宇摇摇头，“现在不揉开的话，明天会更肿的。”他用拇指揉推脚踝侧面的小骨，直到药油全部吸收变得干爽，他才起身把手擦干净。  
白宇半跪在姐面前，帮她擦干眼泪，那双深沉的眼睛看着姐，两个人都静静的不说话，朱依珑的手背在身后，悄悄抓紧了沙发的绒布套。白宇轻笑了一下，说：“姐有时间还是涂点指甲油吧。这么漂亮的脚，不涂可惜了。”  
朱依珑轻轻点头。  
白宇站起身准备要走，朱依珑突然感觉有高山巨石跌落心口，再次失去白宇得恐惧捏住了她。  
“小宇！”喊出声音的那一刻，朱依珑自己都吓了一跳。  
白宇终于忍受不住，吻住了朱依珑，姐的唇比他想象中还要甜蜜，软软的手环着他的背，让他心里热得发痛。他揉上姐的胸口，姐的胸长大了，不再是印象中雪媚娘一般的大小。‘姐已经是成熟的果实了’这认知让白宇又爱又恨，一想到这美妙的身体曾经被别人碰过，就让白宇妒火中烧。他撕开姐的衣服，咬住那对又白又软的奶子猛嘬，明明是他的姐姐，他先喜欢的，他那么珍惜，只敢吻她的脚。  
白宇发狠地对姐姐又亲又咬，姐姐只觉得又痛又麻，“小宇小宇”喊个不停，腿也情不自禁缠上白宇的腰，下身在白宇的腹部又蹭又磨。白宇顺着姐的背往下摸，细腻的皮肤吸着他的手，细腰下是挺翘的臀，臀肉多到让手陷进里面。姐早就情动，水把臀缝都打湿了，白宇用手指按那条细缝，水源源不断地冒出来，姐咬着白宇的耳朵，叫他直接进来。白宇好恨，姐已经熟透了。  
白宇把姐受伤的那条腿扛在肩上，慢慢地插进去，慢到姐心急，想抬起腰迎过去，但白宇却按住她的胯，轻轻吻着她，慢慢地进，一点一点撑开她，撑成白宇的形状。他完完全全的进入，把姐撑得满满的，姐全身发红，嘤嘤叫着“好难受、想要你。”  
白宇看着她的脸，喊她：“姐。”  
“小宇。”姐笑着抚摸他的脸，柔软的身体包容着他，像缠绵的藤曼，又像温暖的海浪。白宇捏着姐的胯使劲往里怼，深深顶入让姐咬着唇仰起头，白皙的脖颈露出，像天鹅舒展双翼。白宇沉迷的亲吻姐的颈侧和锁骨，姐身上淡淡的蜜桃香气，他用力抽插，让这颗蜜桃变得更红，散发出更馥郁的香味。  
“慢一点……小宇……”姐难耐地抓着白宇的背，呻吟都被顶碎。白宇抱着姐转身，让姐骑在自己身上，按着姐的屁股往上顶，极深的进入让姐惊叫着攀上高潮，蜜水喷出打湿了白宇的耻毛。姐无力的扶着白宇的肩，胸前双乳乱晃，白宇搂紧姐，叼住姐得奶子，发狠地顶弄。姐哀哀叫着，抱住白宇得脑袋，蜜穴情不自禁地回缩，白宇抓住姐的头发，一阵猛操后拔出来射在了姐的臀缝里。  
姐软倒在白宇怀里，气都喘不匀，白宇抚摸着姐的长发，吻吻姐的额头鼻梁，慢慢给姐顺气，“姐跟我走吧。”  
姐勾唇微微笑，声音黏乎乎，“去哪儿呀？”  
“去哪儿都行，”白宇的声音急切起来，“去姐想去的地方，好吗？”  
姐姐咯咯地笑着，把脸埋进白宇的肩窝，过一会儿，轻轻点了点头。  
两人收拾了一点简单的行李，白宇把姐抱着下楼放在副驾驶座上，又调平了座椅，让姐躺着。车慢慢开出去，把城市的灯光甩在后面，姐双腿翘上仪表台，跟着音响唱了几首歌，渐渐困得睡过去，白宇关掉了音响。  
等姐醒过来的时候，天边刚破出一线白。朱依珑静静看着白宇开车的侧脸，天色还很暗，青色的光让他的皮肤看起来石头一样，但光线慢慢的变化，从青色变成白色，又逐渐变暖，白宇的脸也生动起来，他转过头给了朱依珑一个精神奕奕的笑容，把车靠边停了下来。太阳升起来的时候，他们俩交换了清晨的第一个吻。


End file.
